


liquid courage

by clarkedarling



Series: modern sidlotte [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, hijinks ensue, they all go to the pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkedarling/pseuds/clarkedarling
Summary: She was looking unbelievably gorgeous, so much so that it was difficult for him to tear his eyes away from her. She gave him a small smile as they walked over, a smile that made his pulse quicken.“Tonight just got infinitely better."or, sidney goes out to the bar with his friends and bumps into local school teacher, miss heywood. they spend the night getting to know each other, dancing and drinking.





	liquid courage

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at a sanditon modern au. this was more difficult than i thought it would be, but i rather enjoyed imagining them in this setting. would anyone want to read more of this, or should i just stop here?

“I was promised an unforgettable night out, Parker, not a night in some dreary village pub.”

Sidney Parker was at a conundrum. His brother required wealthy investors in order to execute his plans to reinvent Sanditon from a sleepy fishing village to an up-and-coming hub of luxury and indulgence. Dutifully, Sidney had provided two of London’s most prosperous businessmen, his friends Lord Babington and Mr Crowe. Neither of them had families, so could spend their fortunes wherever they liked - as long as there was profit to be made and the ventures proved worthy, which had been difficult to prove thus far.

His last resort was to render them horrendously drunk and convince them to contribute what they could to Tom Parker’s cause. Unfortunately, the plan had been working splendidly up until the second they stepped foot inside Sanditon’s only drinking establishment; Lady D’s, named after the town’s patron and largest donor. Much like the old woman, the pub was garish and worn-down, a slave to tradition; the bartenders had no clue what a microbrewery was, and thought craft ale was something witches used to drink.

“This seriously can’t be your idea of fun,” Crowe chimed in, already his usual inebriated state.

The three of them were looking around the pub, which despite it being a Friday night, was shockingly empty. A couple of fishermen were sat at the bar, untouched pints in their grimy hands. An older couple had tucked themselves away in one of the booths, picking at a bag of pork scratchings. James Stringer, and his father Stringer Sr, had seated themselves at a table, watching the cricket, with wide-eyed concentration. James nodded his head in Sidney’s direction, though made no move to approach him. James had a rather fractious relationship with the Parkers; he was Tom’s foreman, and thus was privy to all of Sanditon’s financial difficulties, including Tom’s inability to pay his labourers a decent wage.

“You’re getting the first round then, Parker,” Crowe sighed, as they made their way over to the disinterested barmaid, a grey-haired woman who also appeared to want to be anywhere besides the pub. She poured them three pints, then returned to her crossword, without uttering a single word to either of them. “Well, our train isn’t until eleven tomorrow morning, so let’s get as rat-arsed as possible tonight, lads.”

To that, they all held their pints up and chinked glasses. It didn’t take them long to finish, and soon Sidney was faced with the decision of calling the night quits, or sticking out and getting, as Crowe had so elegantly put it, ‘rat-arsed’. However, the arrival of four women in the doorway put all thoughts of leaving out of his mind.

They were giggling at some joke or other, making their presence known to everyone in the pub the second the door opened. He recognised the two women in front as Esther Denham, an interior designer who had been one of the first to take up residence in Sanditon, and Clara Brereton, a classical pianist. Both women were distant relatives of Lady Denham. Esther was wearing a black blazer, buttoned up but still showing quite the plunging cleavage, black jeans, and heels that were dangerously high. Never seen without her signature red lip, she had even gone the extra mile and applied a flick of eyeliner too. Clara was sporting a black and white Dalmatian print maxi dress, her honey-blonde hair pinned up in a long ponytail, a pair of white ballet pumps on her feet. Behind them was Georgianna Lambe, a young heiress who was opening up a portrait gallery on the seafront - Tom’s idea, in order to boost the town's cultural impact. Ever the extrovert, she was clad in a leopard print midi skirt and a black crop top. Her hair had been newly braided, and she was wearing layers of gold jewellery. She was arm in arm with Charlotte Heywood, a teacher at Sanditon Primary School.

Sidney was only ever used to seeing Miss Heywood, as he had habitually been calling her thanks to his nieces and nephews, in her work clothes, which consisted of long dresses and jumpers. However, now she was out with friends, she had chosen to wear a pair of form-fitting blue jeans, and a pale pink milkmaid blouse. Her cocoa-brown hair was wavy, and her make-up soft yet effective, causing her to glow. She was looking unbelievably gorgeous, so much so that it was difficult for him to tear his eyes away from her. She gave him a small smile as they walked over, a smile that made his pulse quicken.

“Tonight just got infinitely better,” Babington muttered, smirking as he tried to catch Esther’s attention.

The four women leant on the bar, each ordering a gin and tonic, which Babington was quick to offer to buy. Esther, already counting her own cash, merely shot him a glance. “Thanks, but no thanks,” she dismissed him.

Taking their drinks, they began to make their way over to a table, when Charlotte knocked into Sidney’s elbow. He looked down at her, as she politely apologised; even in heels, she was still rather petite. “Mr Parker, I’m so sorry.”

He winced at her formalness, wishing she would, just once, call him by his first name. “Not a problem, Miss Heywood,” he replied, with as friendly a smile as he could manage, though he feared he came off somewhat stiff.

She was blushing, a pretty pink colour flushing across her nose and cheeks that matched her top, a top which he noticed was showing rather a lot of cleavage. His mouth suddenly dry, he turned his attention back to his empty glass, leaving Charlotte to return to her friends.

Babington and Crowe were stifling a laugh. “Good god man, is that how you intend on picking up women?” Babington snorted. “I think you best sit out tonight. Leave it to the professionals.”

“She’s Jenny’s teacher,” he sighed, feeling a complete moron. When did he get so flustered at the sight of a woman’s body? He suspected it was only Charlotte’s that had this effect on him, had him feeling tongue-tied. “I’ve only ever seen her outside the school gates when I’ve gone to pick the children up.”

“Oh, she’s a teacher, eh?” Crowe smirked, unabashedly staring at her across the room. “I’ve heard teachers can be absolute freaks in bed. They’re so tired of being all prim and proper in the day that when it comes down to - “

“Enough!” Sidney hissed, quietly enough that no one but his companions heard him, though still threatening enough that Crowe would get the message; leave her alone.

Babington, in an attempt to ease the tension, offered to buy the next round of pints. He then suggested they take the table next to the girls, so that Sidney could introduce them all. It was painfully obvious what his motives were, though Sidney could hardly judge, as he wanted the chance to talk to Charlotte too. However, when they picked up their drinks to walk over to them, he watched as she got up without so much as a glance at him, and perched herself on the stool beside James and his dad. The three of them struck up a conversation about the cricket match, which seemed relatively harmless, though watched as James’s face lit up as she talked - that was the face of a man smitten.

Bitterly, he took his seat at the table next to the others. Babington was already nestled beside Esther, whilst Crowe was weighing up his chances between Georgianna and Clara, not even subtly flitting his eyes between the two women.

The conversation was light, with the group discussing the lack of decent drinking establishments in the Sanditon area. Sidney was, as usual, an outlier, drinking his beer, tuning in and out of the chatter. Instead, he kept an eye on Charlotte. She was enthralled in the cricket match, making the appropriate sighs, cheers and groans when the situation called for it. James, on the other hand, seemed mesmerised by her. He laughed when she laughed, smiled when she smiled.

There was a moment when her team managed to hit the ball, resulting in several runs. She clasped her hand on James’s shoulder, her eyes wide as she watched the drama unfold on the television screen. He appeared thrilled at her contact, leaning into her touch. When the run was over, she let out several enthusiastic whoops as Stringer Sr banged his hand on the table, cheering too. She caught Sidney’s gaze, and he clearly wasn’t doing a good job of hiding his jealousy, as she removed her hand from James, her smile dropping. 

Charlotte walked across to the bar and leant against the counter. Furtively, she shot him a glance over her shoulder, her doe eyes alluring. She bit her lip, and pulled out her phone from her back pocket, drawing attention to her irresistible behind. She must have known what she was doing, teasing him like that. Downing the last dregs of his pint, he got up and made his way over to her, emboldened only by the alcohol in his system.

“Can I get you another?” he asked, gesturing to her empty glass.

She beamed, switching off her phone. “That would be lovely, thanks.”

After ordering another gin and tonic for her, and of course another pint for himself, he turned his body so that he was completely facing her, one elbow on the counter. He was glad he’d chosen his favourite raven coloured shirt, and that he’d ironed it too, for he found himself desperately wanting to impress her.

“Brought some friends down from London, I see,” she said, nodding her head towards the table in the corner. Crowe had realised his attempts at flirting with Georgianna were futile, who sat with her arms crossed, a face like thunder, so he had moved on to Clara, who was more receptive to his drunken ramblings.

“They’re better company than they look, I promise,” he replied. She laughed, causing him to ease up a little. “You seem to be settling in well, Miss Heywood.”

“The girls have been very welcoming,” she said, sipping her drink. “And call me Charlotte, please.”

He smiled, and could have sworn she took a step closer. “OK, Charlotte, but only if you call me Sidney.”

This time he was certain she stepped towards him. “Your nieces speak very highly of you, Sidney.” His name on her lips sent a shiver down his spine. “Am I right in thinking it’s your numeracy work I’ve been marking this whole time?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. Of all the things she could have said, that was the last thing he had been expecting. “You’ve caught me red-handed,” he admitted, unable to stop from grinning. "I just can’t say no to them. Trust me when I say that all of their literacy work is their own, however. I haven’t the imagination.” Taking a swig of his beer, something dawned on him. “I’ve not gotten them into trouble have I?”

At this Charlotte placed a hand on his bare forearm, and laughed. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” she assured him, her chocolate-brown eyes twinkling with playfulness. Her touch did things to his body that were wholly embarrassing. It was a harmless gesture, nothing more, but instead made him feel like a schoolboy. It certainly didn’t help that she smelt incredible; like lavender and something fruity.

“So, you’re a fan of cricket?” he blurted out, desperately trying hard to not look down at her cleavage, instead focusing on the dusting of freckles across her nose that reminded him of a constellation. He liked that she didn’t try to cover them up with make-up, for they were adorable.

“Love it,” she replied. He was painfully aware that she hadn’t moved her hand. “Back in the village I’m from I played every year at the fête. I’ve got a killer swing, if I do say so myself.”

He beamed. “Well, we have our own yearly match here. You should play. I’m sure my brother will be glad for the extra talent.”

“You’ll play on my side, won’t you Charlotte?” piped up James, as he approached the pair of them, an empty glass in his hand. He was flashing her a wide grin, a grin Sidney suspected had never failed him before.

“I’ll play for any team that will have me,” she replied, retracting her hand finally from Sidney’s arm.

The atmosphere suddenly became rather awkward. Sidney wished that James hadn’t come over, as he had rather been enjoying Charlotte’s company, and dare he say it, flirtation? Now he found that he was competing for her affections with another man, who seemed to believe he had the upper-hand. Did he? Was there something between them that Sidney was unaware of? She had been awfully keen to talk to him earlier.

Frustrated, Sidney glanced at the pair of them, trying to decipher any sort of tension or chemistry. Charlotte was sipping at her gin and tonic rather hastily, the pink straw between her glossy lips. James was looking at her with yearning in his expression, then when he felt Sidney’s eyes on him his features quickly hardened, as he shot him a cautionary look.

Mercifully, Georgianna raced over and linked her arm through Charlotte’s, who also seemed relieved at the diversion. “That dreadful man Crowe has found a karaoke machine!” she exclaimed, excitedly. “Oh, tell me you’ll sing a song with me!”

Without hesitation, Charlotte grinned, nodding. “I get to pick the song though.”

“Deal!”

Downing her gin and tonic in one impressive gulp, she set the glass down and followed Georgianna to the corner of the room, where Crowe was stumbling around with the aforementioned karaoke machine in his arms. It was a dangerous sight, as he set it down with a troubling thud and proceeded to pull out wires, haphazardly, so that he could plug it in.

Sidney watched with amusement as Charlotte and Georgianna began to flick through a rather dated songbook, the pair of them giggling. He adored the melodic sound of Charlotte’s laugh, and they way her face lit up as she enjoyed herself. Charm radiated from her, her entire energy so infectious and joyful.

“She’s certainly a looker, ain’t she?” he heard James say. “You should have seen this backless dress she was wearing on our date the other night. Made my jaw drop.”

Sidney's jaw tensed. Date? So there was something going on then. “I didn’t realise you two were a thing,” he muttered, through gritted teeth. He was attempting to appear unbothered, though knew he was failing miserably.

“It’s all very fresh,” James retorted, smugly. Sidney fought the overwhelming urge to punch him, knocking the superior expression off of his face.

Before anything else could be said to rub salt in the wound, Stringer Sr came over, his cheeks rosy due to the couple of pints he’d downed. “I’m heading off son,” he muttered, patting James on the back. “I’ve seen them setting up the karaoke, and I’m afraid I’ll only show you up in front of the young'uns. I know you’ll want to spend the night with the lovely Charlotte, not keeping your old man company.” He hiccuped, as he chuckled. “I’ll be sound asleep by the time you get in, so don’t worry about waking me if you want to bring her home, lad, just keep it down.”

The suggestion that James was going to invite Charlotte back to his later made Sidney’s blood boil. He finished the last of his pint and walked over to Crowe and Babington, who were sat at the table, their glasses long empty.

“What’s got you in such a slump?” Babington inquired, his arm around Esther, who seemed to have taken quite a liking to him despite her ice queen demeanour.

Not wanting to admit his feelings for Charlotte, for they were now painfully obvious to him, in front of her friends, he merely shook his head, sighing. Turning to Crowe, who now wasn’t having any luck with Clara either, he clapped him on the back. “Isn’t it time you get everyone a round?”

Crowe, who had already been drinking before they’d even set foot in the pub, reluctantly pulled his wallet out and took orders from everyone. Sidney and Babington wanted another pint, Esther and Clara more gin and tonics, whilst Charlotte and Georgianna asked for rum and cokes.

“Liquid courage,” Georgianna explained, as she tapped the microphones, ensuring that they worked.

When they drinks had been ordered and paid for, the music began. The television that had been playing the cricket was now displaying the lyrics to _Bootylicious_ by Destiny’s Child appeared on the screen. Immediately, Esther and Clara erupted into loud cheers; Beyoncé had that effect on women. At first the Georgianna and Charlotte appeared to be somewhat self-conscious, their voices a little shaky. However, as the song progressed they grew more confident and began to enjoy the moment. They even started to dance a little, which mostly consisted of them shaking their bums. There was one point in the song when Charlotte dropped down, her arms above her head and her knees apart. The girls leapt to their feet, clapping and crying out.

Sidney could hardly believe his own eyes. Did he know that Miss Heywood, the local primary teacher, could dance like that? Of course not! It was incredibly sexy, the way she moved, and it made his palms sweaty and his throat dry.

When the song was finished he clapped along with everyone else, as the two girls mock bowed. Charlotte took the spare seat next to him, as Georgianna passed the microphone over to Esther, who knew exactly what song she wanted to sing.

“That was . . . you were . . . well done,” he stuttered, completely at a loss for words.

Flushed and short of breath, Charlotte flashed him a wide smile, as she leant over and picked up her rum and coke. “Thanks,” she replied, licking her lips - yet another gesture of hers that drove him crazy. “Are you ok? You’ve gone bright red.”

“Oh he’s great,” Crowe chimed in, slyly. “Just don’t ask him to stand up.”

At this comment Charlotte’s cheeks deepened to a crimson colour as she took a sip of her drink, turning her attention back to Esther. Thoroughly embarrassed, Sidney shot Crowe a death stare.

Esther’s choice was, rather aptly, _You Oughta Know_ by Alanis Morissette. She belted out the words with impressive voice control and held herself with remarkable confidence. Babington was enthralled, his eyes wide as he leant forward in his seat. Charlotte cheered for her friend, holding up her drink as Esther performed the chorus, fiercely.

At some point Crowe and Clara’s cringeworthy yet sidesplitting rendition of _Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears - a fittingly obscure selection for an equally odd pairing - James came over and sat beside Charlotte. He leant towards her, whispering something in her ear that made her laugh. The closeness of them made Sidney beyond jealous, especially when he watched James tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He was certain they were going to kiss, when she turned to him and asked if he wanted another drink.

“Yeah, but let me get them,” he told her, standing up, pulling out his wallet.

She shook her head, getting out of her seat too. “It’s fine, honestly. I don’t mind. You’ve already got me one.”

Sidney didn’t want to argue, and he sensed that Charlotte was an independent woman who expected to be treated as such. If he insisted on buying the drinks, he’d be undermining her. Fortunately, he wasn’t someone who felt emasculated by a woman asserting her autonomy. In fact, he rather admired that quality in her. Pocketing his wallet, he gratefully smiled.

He went with her to the bar, after she asked everyone else for their drink orders. Crowe and Clara had finished their . . . entertaining, for lack of a better word, performance, and now it was Babington and James’s turn. The pair wasted no time in choosing their song. Horrified, Charlotte met Sidney’s eyes as _Mysterious Girl_ by Peter Andre began to play. They both stifled a laugh, as they ordered more drinks. The bartender, as irritated as she was by the karaoke, she seemed to have perked up a little, as more and more drinks were bought.

They stood at the bar, watching Babington and James stumble through the extremely simple lyrics, the alcohol kicking in. Sidney had to admit that all the pints he had been consuming was starting to hit him, his head beginning to spin a little, his words falling more freely than he would have liked - he was worried he was going to say something he didn’t want to.

For instance; “So, I heard you went on a date with Stringer.”

Charlotte whipped around to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. He was afraid that he’d crossed a line, interfered where he shouldn’t, when she sighed. “Is that what he told you?” she asked, then rolled her eyes. “I went out to dinner with him because I’m still new here and it’s been hard settling in. I thought there were other people going. I didn’t realise he thought it was a date, bless him.”

Sidney couldn’t deny the feeling of euphoria that swept through his body. “Oh, so you’re not with him, then?”

“No, I’m single,” she replied, then turned to him with a smirk. “Why, did it bother you to think I wasn’t?”

If he had been sober, he would have said no. He would have feigned indifference. However, he was currently on his fifth pint, which was loosening his tongue. “Yes, it did.”

Charlotte took the pint out of his hand, her eyes flitting between his eyes and his lips, and for a split second he was convinced she was going to kiss him. Instead she took his hand and dragged him towards the karaoke machine. Determined he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself, he tried to wriggle out of it, however found it hard to say no to her. She was pouting and looked irresistible. Giving in, he allowed her to pass him a microphone as she picked a song. Their friends egged them on, whistling and cheering.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_ by Michael Jackson started, and Sidney felt his stomach churn with nerves. Did that song just happen to be a favourite of Charlotte’s, or was there some subliminal messaging going on? He didn’t particularly want to sing a mushy love song in front of all of his friends, especially not when there was some truth to lyrics. Yet, when Charlotte looked at him, her smile stretching to her bright eyes, he felt his nerves dissipate.

They were horrendously bad singers, and weren’t doing Michael Jackson any justice. However, they were giving the song their all. Both of them were dancing, recalling a couple of moves from the iconic music video. There was a moment where she sang the words “you’re really turning me on”, and ran her fingers across his chest, giving him goosebumps.

A combination of the alcohol in his bloodstream, the enthusiasm from their friends, the provocative lyrics of the song and Charlotte’s teasing, Sidney decided to end the song by taking her in his arms, dipping her, and then kissing her. She returned his passion immediately, her lips hungrily nipping at his, her hand clutching his collar. Her lips were soft, and she tasted of rum. He could have stayed like that all night, lost in her touch, however they had to break apart for air. Unbeknownst to them, their friends had all leapt to their feet, with the exception of James, whooping and whistling.

Standing up, Sidney didn’t remove his arm from around Charlotte’s back. He held her close to him, both of them laughing. They handed their microphones over to Georgianna and Esther, who were desperate to sing some ABBA. As _Dancing Queen_ began, Sidney leant down and whispered into Charlotte’s ear; “Do you want to get out of here?”

Looking up at him, the desire clear in her eyes, she nodded, taking his hand as they ran out of the pub, like a pair of teenagers, back to his flat.


End file.
